freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonds
Net Entry Diamonds are the hardest natural substance known to modern science. Composed of a crystalline lattice of simple carbon formed under enormous heat and pressure, diamonds are an essential component of mining machinery, allowing saws and drills to cut through even the toughest asteroid or planetary crust. When properly cut and polished, however, the distinctive pattern of light refraction exhibited by diamonds results in the characteristic glittering, which has made them a hallmark of the rich and powerful elite. Trade Route Basics Diamonds are one of the most valuable commodities in the Freelancer universe, and high profit margins are available for a knowledgeable player. The cheapest source of Diamonds is either mining them in Rheinland space (the Dresden system is a good choice) or purchasing them from Rheinland bases -- Red Hessians sell them for cheap! This means that transporting diamonds from Rheinland to other House systems (especially Kusari) a highly lucrative business even to a low level pilot; however, as with all high value commodities, neutral criminal factions may very well demand your cargo, and jump you if you refuse to give it up! Note *Stick to the trade lanes and jump gates. Most criminals (including the quasi-legal ones like Farmers Alliance, Hogosha and Junkers) are willing to snag this commodity should they encounter it. *The best buy area is located in the criminal bases, but to get to there means that you will be messing with the Rheinland corporations, which can prove nasty when traveling through Rheinland space. *Sometimes around Junker bases Liberty Rogues will haul this in their Mule freighters. If you do a cargo scan and it shows up, just destroy the transport and sell the diamonds to the Junkers. This works best around Rochester Base. Best Buy * Freital Base (Red Hessians), Omega 11 system - $198 * Ronneburg Base (Red Hessians), Omega 5 system - $198 * Solarius Station (Daumann Heavy Construction), Omega 11 system - $219 *Vogtland Base (Red Hessians), Dresden system - $285 *Freiburg Station (Republican Shipping), Stuttgart system - $308 *Bautzen Station (Kruger Minerals), Dresden system - $330 *Planet New Berlin, (Rheinland Police), New Berlin system - $396 Best Sell *Planet New Tokyo (Kusari Police), New Tokyo system - $1650 *Planet Leeds (Bretonia Police), Leeds system - $1275 * Planet New London (Bretonia Police), New London system - $1056 *Planet Manhattan (Liberty Police), New York system - $990 *Planet Cambridge (Bretonia Police), Cambridge system - $879 Mineable At *Schwefelnebel, Dresden system *Von Rohe Belt, Omega 11 system (wrecks too, extreme radiation danger) News BLUE DIAMONDS: RED HOT FASHION: DRESDEN -- The blue Diamonds mined at Kruger's Bautzen facility in Dresden have recently gained in popularity among the Rheinland super-rich. More top designers and jewelers are using the expensive rocks that have come to be known as Hessian Tears. Rebecca Daumann, daughter of the current CEO of the mega-corporation, is in many ways responsible for the stone's resurgence. She has been wearing them to all the largest galas and parties thrown in New Berlin, and her flawless fashion sense has captured the public's imagination. List of Prices Category:Commodity